


Boruto People X Reader / One Shots

by Story_In_A_Bottle



Category: Boruto, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_In_A_Bottle/pseuds/Story_In_A_Bottle
Summary: Give me a pairing or someone and I'll try to make a story (800-1500 words) about them.





	1. Konohamaru X Reader - Part One

I mean, yeah, I’m not surprised that (Y/N) decided to catch the train all the way across Konoha, I’m not surprised that I forgot that it was her best friends birthday, and I’m definitely not surprised that the flowers that I bought for (Y/N) have already begun to wilt. 

Just like my confidence that we should even be together.

But that’s okay, or maybe it isn’t, it’s always just my luck to do something like this, to mess everything up. All I know is that giving up won't get me anywhere, so I’ll try and at least ask (Y/N).

It’s my fault she doesn't know how I feel, God, it’s always my fault.

“Oi, Konohamaru, big brother!” I blinked rapidly, only now noticing that all of this self-deprecation was being thought while a sat pensively on a lamp post. Ugh, I was scaring the civilians away again. 

“Boruto, yo!” I yelled out, leaping off the post onto a ledge and rolled onto the dirt road. Immediately Boruto turned up his nose as if smelling something unpleasant, I checked my underarms, didn’t smell anything there.

“Do I smell?” I asked, dumbfounded and concerned for my sense of smell or his sanity.

“Yes,” Was all he said, I double checked and couldn’t be more confused,

“Wha- What does it smell like?” I was about to go home and take a shower.

“You smell like unrequited love and brooding,” The brat said while crossing his arms and putting his weight on one foot. I didn’t know if I should, A, hit him, B, ask him what the literal fuck ‘unrequited love and brooding’ smelled like, or C, cry and agree. So I spiced it up a little and did all three. 

“Oi! What was that for you loveless coward!”Boruto yelled after I hit him in the back of the head. I was so impressed by his accuracy that, after A, I tried B.

“How on earth did you put that together?!” I jabbed an accusing finger into his sternum and all I got was a light blush and a turned head. Oh. OH. WHAT?!

“HOW DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND AND I DON’T!?” It wasn’t even 9 AM Monday morning I don’t need this in my life right now, Naruto both you and your kids are beating me at this life thing what sort of unfairness is this. Boruto blushed more and twirled a piece of his hair,

“Ah, boyfriend, actually,” I’ve never really had a filter but at this moment I would trade common sense and a filter for literal gold at this point,  
“Oh shit the gay gene is a thing,” And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to be a total train wreck, take notes. I hollered,

“OH MY GOD IM SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN-huh?” I expected Boruto to be offended, incredulous, outraged, or a combination, but not this. Boruto was laughing so hard that he was actually rolling on the ground.

“Ahahahha! Oh, oh my god,” Wiping a tear from his eye he stood up shakily, trying to maintain a normal smile and failing miserably. 

“That is the best response I’ve ever gotten after coming out, never change dude, never change.” He took one last deep breath and then went into Serious Boruto mode. 

“Okay, if Chocho, Denki, Inojin, Sumire, Namida, or even Shikadai were here, I’d tell them to give you pointers, but you just had to chose the day before valentine's day when they’re all so busy and -” I decided to interrupt hoping against all hopes that they were not preparing because they had people they were dating, they were 12! I’m 28! Over two times their age.

“Wait, hold up, so, first off,” This entire scenario was a rollercoaster start to finish and I once had to kill a man using tomato sauce and a perfume bottle, and even that didn’t compare. 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” I asked, a mischievous glint in my eye. I didn’t know much about Boruto, I shamefully admit this. But after they turned 11, and started to fight their parents more than what was common, I didn’t really know about who he liked, what he liked, what he did for fun. None of it. If I had to place a bet it would probably be Shikadai, I remember them being close friends at-

“Mitsuki,” Boruto said confidently, but I didn’t miss the tinge of panic, fear, or for lack of a better word, bittersweetness in his voice. Oh. That’s why they fought. Because they were against the relationship. 

Wait, hold the mother effing train isn’t Mitsuki the son of Orochimaru or something?

“Aw,” I said, poking Boruto’s cheek, 

“My Lil’ bro has a Lil' crush,” I mocked, despite the fact that his big bro had a big crush and a big problem. 

“And who are the others dating? I haven’t talked to them in a while,” I stared intently, talking to Boruto and hearing about him and his friends is relaxing and most importantly distracting. 

“Ah, Shikadai is with Inojin, the art they make is incredible since Shikadai is the brains, he understands shadows, spacing, proportions, and all that stuff, while Inojin is like, the master of abstract, here,” 

He pulled out a phone and showed me a photo of a girls face covered in wires and blue lines, the girl resembled an Ino with brown hair, and, if possible, more feminine.

“Incredible…” I whispered without thinking, not that I would take it back. It truly looked better than the art in museums and art shops.

“Chocho and Sarada, you should see them they’re adorable I saw Sarada buying the most expensive and rare chip bags and Chocho buying at least twelve 1000 piece complex 3D puzzles. Sarada often gets bored of puzzled ‘cause they’re too easy with her abilities. 

"And they fit because they both support the other wholeheartedly and inspire each other,” Boruto looked at me as if I was supposed to be catching onto something. When I only listened intently, he sighed and continued.

“Denki is a brainiac,” He waved his hands around his head for emphasis, adorable,

“He can make puppets like there’s no tomorrow and understands problems even Shikadai will fail to get because of how flexible and adaptive his thought process is. Iwabee is the jockey but really he’s so much more than just a guy with muscles. He, as well as Denki, adapts his person but not a challenge, to the environment itself, cherishes the little things that Denki normally doesn't notice and is intelligent in his own way. They both match because they balance each other out.” 

I didn’t say anything, I know there was something Boruto was getting at, but I had yet to figure it out. Boruto went on and it felt like he was trying to point at an invisible goal. 

“Wasabi is a fireball, and relishes in destruction, probably one of the most determined people I’ve ever met, she’s dark in the right places, I mean, we’ve gotta kill people after all. And holy smokes, I thought I was good at poetry- but after a bit of practice, she outclasses everyone. And Namida? She’s the one who makes her a better person. She doodles flowers on her sad poetry and reminds her of all of the joys in life despite her own issues, ‘cause they both put each other before themselves and cherish each other more than anything in the world. They are better because of each other!” 

Nope, not getting it. 

The love stories are adorable, I thought this stuff was just a fling but the way that he said it made me realize how serious it was. Because they match… There’s something about that line….

Boruto’s face paled and it seemed like he was going to pull his hair out. 

“Ugh, I just, why can’t. Fine, but if you don’t get it after this I’m going to fireball you,” 

Weird, I could have sworn that his affinity would be lightning…

“Me and… Me and ‘Zuki. He’s very… self-aware, he listens to his emotions like they’re an entirely different thing and doesn’t lie to himself. He also understands me more then I get me. And I, as a very un-self-aware type of guy, des- desperately need that. We balance each other out.” There’s that word again, balance, match, go together,

“I’m academy smart, I can give you the X’s of quadratics, solve radicals like Chocho eats chips, I can outscore people on exams without trying. But I don’t understand my own emotions, I can’t sympathize well with others and I often act before I can think.” Boruto was a full on tomato at this point, I was going to stop him but I was so close, it was on the tip of my tongue.

“Everything I lack, he has, and we make up for each other's weaknesses, ‘n make each other… better. We. Match, ya know?” He questioned loudly, flailing his arms in the air and in that moment I got it. I understood what Boruto was trying to get at.

“Bro!” I exclaimed loudly, picking him up by the waist and spinning him around, he let out a sigh of relief knowing that I had figured it out. 

“You think that-”

“Know,” Interrupted Boruto, rude, but I’ll let it slide for obvious reasons,

“You, “know”, that if I figure out why and how me ‘n (Y/A) go together, then I will know if she’s right for me?” I questioned, but I knew I was right by the gleam in Boruto’s eyes. Not aware of other people my ass, this kid fixed problems I didn’t know I had.

“Anyway, I have to go to Coi Lake, Mitsuki has planned for me too ‘accidentally’ go there in search of something he said he dropped somewhere in the area.” At this I was confused, I mean, Valentine's day is tomorrow. 

“Why not tomorrow?” I asked curiously, it’s tradition, then again they weren't traditional after all. Boruto had a light blush on his cheek that only got warmer,

“Idiot, me and the gang spend valentine's day together, friendship bonds is love too, duh,” He tried to play it like his friends didn’t mean the world to him and it was looking at an alternate universe version of Naruto. 

“Heh, sounds awesome kiddo, don’t do anything to valentine's day-y,” I winked while walking to where I knew the train would be stopping soon. Boruto’s nose turned up in disgust and replied,

“Nah, he’s ace anyway, and ew. Get your mind out of the gutters Big Bro,” I laughed, although I don’t know what ‘Ace’ really means. That’s okay, I’ll learn eventually.  
It took the train five minutes to get to the station, and I had time to think on the train as well, to think about (Y/N). She was beautiful, but I would love her regardless, I love her for her hesitant and yet determined attitude, always trying to outdo people while still being friendly. She treated me like a teammate and a good friend while most people just saw me as the Hokage’s Honorable Grandson. 

“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Came a tired, feminine voice. I looked up from my contemplative position to see the girl I had gone on a roller coaster today just to see.

(Y/A). 

There are bags under her eyes and her hair is greasy. Not to mention her cut up hands after hours of training in the past weeks. There was a rumor of some unexplainable power, but I hadn’t bothered to listen in. Nine times out of ten gossip and theories are made for selling products.  
And God I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, to wash it or let it be, I wanted to kiss her asleep, lying wrapped in my arms because that’s where she fits. Because we fit. I looked at my flowers, embarrassed, some had turned to a darker color as they wilted and I placed them behind my body quickly.

“Ah, (Y/N),” Have I told you how much I love saying her name? It rolls off the tongue and feels like honey, (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N).

“Ooo, flowers, who's the lucky lady?” She teased, bumping my shoulder and sitting next to me on the seats. 

“Well, I-” 

Holy shit how did Boruto do this, how did these 12-year-olds do this!? I feel like flinging myself off the train. But no. 

She’s a strong, amazing girl who deserves someone who has the gut to ask her out. So that’s what I need to give. 

“They’re not the best, but… They’re for you,” I gingerly placed them in her hand, her eyes glazed over and sparkled and I couldn’t look away. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of (YEC), and I felt the cogs working in her head, she was always so smart, but I guess even she didn’t see this coming.

Part two coming within the week ;D 

-SIAB


	2. DENKI X IWABE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I kiss you?"

Denki POV

“I’m slipping into the deep end, I’m in over my head. I can’t catch my breath, I’m slipping into the deep end. Feel the current within, I can’t help but give in.” I hummed along to the song as I sat in silence. The only other sound being the trinkets moving as I constantly adjusted them, the trinkets on my newest puppet. Its name is Rio, I'm developing it for Wasabi to use more poison and projectiles. 

People said puppets wouldn’t be easy but they never bothered to tell me how in love with it I would fall. Each point crafted with meticulous handy-work, allowing each point to fire correctly without flaw. For a single flaw in a place of thousands of uncertain variables means certain death (hence my extream concentration). 

The Puppets meant so much to me, not only in battle, but it gave me a sense of purpose to my best friends. I know well I'm the least physically capable of us all, even with my drastic training I've begun to endure. But even so, it felt much better to manipulate things, not only that, but I could provide any sized puppet for my best friend group, it felt so heavenly. 

In the Study room, I sat, our wood constructed house (Thanks Yamato-San) that holds all eleven of my best friends for the days and nights. It was in a rare calm as most of my best friends were out on a supply run, mapping the area, or training outside. 

I was so accustomed to the silence with a song that even as a NINJA I should not be blamed for the string of curses I hollered out when I was scared to the bone by a simple touch to the shoulder. 

I nearly dropped the headpiece I was holding and turned around with a glare at Iwabe. I let out a sigh of annoyance on both of our behalves. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were in your- ah, what was it-” I interrupted him for the word, 

“The Mode?” I couldn’t miss the light blinding smile he gave me when I pieced it together for him, I couldn’t if I gouged my own two eyes out. Wow, that turned irksome, maybe I’m letting Sarada’s horror movie nights get to me too much. Troublesome. Oh man, now I’m Shikadai. 

“Yeah! Anyway, I was out looking for any fresh game when I realized we should probably start farming the animals maybe? The amounts are getting lower every time we hunt and if Shikadai did the math right or whatever-”

I listened intently to his overworded ramble on the fact that we needed to breed them or they’d die out and began to think of ways to do so. 

“Any ideas? Boruto said that he could get animal population maps from the Jonin library, but that won't really solve the problem, ya know?” I nodded and thought about it. Our problem: Declining animals. And like a computer, I thought of ways to get them back. We could invite an invasive species allowing many of the hunted to grow in population, allowing for the same in predators. It was our best bet and I explained the idea to Iwabe, 

“With an invasive species - we can bring up the max amount of an animal population, allowing for more to give birth healthy and with enough food for themselves and young. Seems good?” I asked, already trying to figure out which plant or prey would get our required outcome.

So much so I wasn’t expecting the cherishing look on Iwabe’s face when he mumbled with frightening sincerity, 

“I love how your brain works,” I blushed, feeling even my neck burn as my eyes danced around, meeting anything but him, my hands in front of me, a very tragic emotional barrier in honesty. 

“Like, it’s not just now, you can always see a way out of a problem, and instead of caging the animals you let them grow, and while Boruto broke my nasty shell, you’re the reason I kept it off.”

He was speaking in metaphors now god damn it. I could see him slowly realizing how gooie he had been and had a light shade of pink adorned his face as well. 

“I- Iwabe I can’t possibly take any part of that! It was your own strength and willpower that allowed you to let go of your former self which had been brought through unfair treatment from not having what the teachers thought was important and-” I was cut off by Iwabe holding my chin in both hands, ( Instead of cut off I’d more say cement statue - ed it, I couldn’t even move)

“You’re rambling again,” And he said it like it was something precious, something to take care of and adore. And, not being able to move because never had I thought that my butterflies residing in my stomach had machine guns, I let out a trembling hum of agreement. 

“C-Can I uh,” Iwabe, despite holding my jaw so gently, looked like an embarrassing mess of blushing and embarrassment, 

“Do. Do you mind if I kiss you?” He said it like it was sour on his tongue, he looked like any sound that came from me would leave a nasty gash. And I definitely didn’t notice how pretty Iwabe’s eyes looked, or how small his nose actually was, nor did I notice how the skin tone he had resembled light melted chocolate. Even his lips looked kissable - it was at the moment I knew exactly what my response was, that I knew I was utterly screwed. 

I shook my head from one side to the other as quickly as possible, 

“N- Not really,” And with each letter my blush deepened, forget machine guns, it felt like nuclear booms went off and left me feeling numb and weird, not to mention leaning into his hands, not part of the plan, and as much as I love plans I liked this more. 

And it wasn’t magically done, the kiss itself was awkward, but it meant all the more, it felt like Christmas morning, it felt like a complete peace of mind. It felt like a promise, and so I gave a promise as well.

Before I knew it I was laughing in the kiss, we both were, and once we were laughing too hard, I held Iwabe’s chin as he did mine, and laid my forehead on his. 

“You trash, how dare you be so romantic!” I accused playfully while shyly looking up at his eyes and I was at home, I was warm and right where I needed to be, where the universe decided I should be.

“You think I should have asked with explosions that spelled it out? ‘Cause that may or may not have been plan B,” He offered while picking me up for our all too common piggyback rides. 

“That sounds very Iwabe of you, and plan B? You planned something?” I said with a mischievous glint in my eye, even if he couldn’t see it I’m sure he knew it was there. 

“Maybe, you don’t have proof,” He let off with a wave of a hand.

“INOJIN YOU DENSE SHIT HEAD YOU GOT THE CASH!” Both of our heads snapped up at the realization that Wasabi had been eavesdropping for the group which had, undoubtedly set up yet another bet. I was so flustered that our position went from less of a piggyback ride to me being a human-sized backpack on Iwabe. Speaking of which - he was just laughing like it was the funniest thing, 

“Iwabe!” I called out, barring my face in his back, humiliated and, somehow, happier then I think I’ve ever been. 

AN: It's shorter then I meant it to be, sorry about that, but I think it got what I was aiming for here! :)

~SIAB


	3. Wasabi Izuno x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Wasabi Izuno, X reader, no - what have we said about coming into the house at 3 Am Wasabi honestly

"Wasabi!" I hollered, standing ontop the flag pole. (As you do). Her head perked up and grinned the second she caught me with her eyes.

"What have we said about flag poles! (Y/N)!" I yawned and tried to remember, 

"They're great for spying on people?" Rolling her eyes, she said nothing and began wandering the other way with Namida.

"You're just jealous I can do it without the command," 

Ohhhh, that did it.

Her face whipped around, legs hunched down.

"You're on,"

~~

The halls felt barren nowadays, mother had left for a two-month alliance with a Kiri S-Rank mission as an Anbu, and father has been cropped out of the family photo since I can remember.

So imagine my surprise when I sniff and get food in the kitchen and the sound of clanging pans.

"Wasabi?" Her eyes almost beamed at my wrinkled T-shirt and baggy shorts bairly reaching the finger-tips. 

"Yo, by the way, your traps are about as bad as a tranquilized toddler, get on that."

"Wasabi it's 3 AM, don't take me for a fuckin' fool," Her eyes didn't meet mine, narrowing as her hands bunched the green jacket.

"Couldn't sleep, ya know?" I knew, maybe too well.

"Here, I'll finish the eggs, you go to the living room and put something you wanna watch on,"

"Sir yes, sir!" Even while giving a mock salute, the haunted eyes told me everything.

~~

"I didn't mean to," Were the first words out of her when I walked into the room, already looking like the worlds gonna crumble down around her.

The sunny-side-up eggs on buttered toast still simmered as I handed her the plate.

"She got out of intensive care, but... We were just sparing... Me and Namida - people who aren't family aren't allowed in so..."

I got the big picture, training mishaps in the academy and as genin, presently it's beyond common.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's strong no matter how many stickers she puts in her room, do you remember the time she accidentally blew up the-"

"Oh my Sith no, that's not as good as the time we were in science-"

"YES - we all got detention,"

"Worth it," Silent giggles and the hum of television slowly lured Wasabi back to sleep.

I stayed up and took the plate to the sink, washing it while keeping an eye on her.

Toughest girl I know, she'll be fine, but it couldn't hurt-

I walked the blanket from my room over her frame in the living room.

"Night, kitty," I remembered the legend about the Cat Sith we were told as kids, how she fell in love with the witch and the 9 times she could transform, mutely wondering the edges of the Konoha forest, protecting all smaller than the predator. 

We were only kids but the joyful spark in her eye when she declared being the Sith, protector of the unprotected, would be her goal gave the...

Crush.

Ew, yeah, crush I've had on her since Year 5.

Four years later I've followed each of her steps, running when she ran, stopping when she needed a break.

I've adopted my own taijutsu style around what she lacked (Although there isn't much, I needed to feel like I could do what I could when it came to her). (If the Sith protects the weak, who protects the Sith?)

It always came down to her. 

Like a moon to a planet, an inescapable, blissful orbit.

~~

Graduation day came and went, even while we were on separate teams, we're closer than ever, complaining about training, life, telling each other about what we saw and felt, perfectly normal to explain our entire perspective daily and give hella biased advice.

"Mh! Last night right, went to sleep after the scare with Sumire, and I dreamed of the Sith! It felt so real!" My eyes closed with a teeth-showing grin.

"Tell tell,"

"Yeah yeah, so I saved this little kid from one of the Azuko brothers - ya know the ones from the bingo books?" I nodded,

"Right, so after I did he wrote me a thank you note - I was at the edge of our forest and then-"

"And then Sith?"

"And then Sith!" 

I almost missed what she was saying with how fortunate she looked, the falling sun glowing her eyes and casting us in orange and red rays.

The aroma of ramen and the reverberation of passerbyers, I concentrated on these, the soil at my heels as I laced my hands in hers, the warmth seeping in, and life...

Life made sense when she squeezes back, suggesting to go buy some new scrolls, 

"Wasabi,"

"Hm?" She peered at me, a wild in her eyes I didn't want to catch or keep, I just wanted to be as wild, to move through life with such a high cloud that nothing could bring me down.

"You look beautiful,"

~~


End file.
